Controversy Loves Company
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: NALEY, BRIM. Nathan and Lucas never Hated eachother. Nor really talked. This is a NALEY Fic mostly, but alot of Brim too. Baley and Nim Friendships! READ!


**Controversy Loves Company**

Lucas is on the basketball team, Nathan and Lucas are fine, and never fought or hated eachother, just never talked to eachother. Haley is Lucas's best friend. Nathan has no idea who she is. Haley's still the good student, tutor. Hope you enjoy it. NALEY and BRIM, I know, I know. Brooke and TIM? It'll be good, relax. And For my other stories, I have started writing chapters to each of them. So Relax, those will come out!

* * *

"So number 23, Nathan, He's pretty good at basketball." Haley told Lucas after practice.

"Yeah, why you eyeing him!" Lucas smirked.

"No! I am not 'eyeing' him, per say, I was... watching him, when he had the ball?Hmm. **Yes**, is he physically attractive? Ha** Yes.** But would anything ever happen? **Hmm No**. Basketball Star and Tutor Girl? Ya ha, Nice try!" Haley rambled.

"Yeah, your right, anyway thanks for coming to my first practice Hales."

"No problem my pleasure!" She smirked.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go change and then meet you at the cafe' alright? Will you be okay alone?" He asked her, Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yes Lucas, I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself!" She replied, and with that Lucas smirked and walked to the locker room. Haley laughed a little and started towards the gym door.

"Hey... Weird, Poncho... Girl..." Haley heard someone yell, she shrugged and kept walking. Then stopped, realizing he was talking to her. She turned around and gave a confused look.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself. Nathan jogged up to her laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I think your just about the only girl who wears stuff like that." He smirked as Haley rolled her eyes. "Anyway you forgot your backpack." He told her, handing Haley her bag.

"Oh thank god, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do my homework! Thanks!"

"Ha, yeah, well your welcome." He laughed, and she nodded, beginning to walk away. "Wait" he called out, and Haley slowly turned around. "Your a tutor, right? Like the best one?"

"Well, I don't want to sound Cocky... but YEAH! That's me!" She laughed, and he chuckled along.

"Well, I am failing English and Biology, and, I was wonding if maybe you could tutor me? Say third period?" He asked quickly, as Haley could see the hope in his eyes and she smiled.

"Surprisingly I have study hall then so, Sure!"

"Oh thank you!" He laughed. "Your a life savor; So, how much do I owe you?" He asked seriously as Haley laughed a little.

"Nathan, It's free!" She laughed again.

"Oh... and... you know my name?"

"Oh yeah, Who doesnt!" She laughed a little.

"Oh right... well... Sorry, but I don't know yours-"

"Haley" She cut him off. "Haley James." She smiled.

"Well, Haley, I'll see you tomorrow then, And oh" He started, grabbing her hand, and writing his number on it. "Heres my number. Just incase." Haley smiled and wrote her number on his hand.

"My cell, It's always on." He smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'll see you then, Thanks Haley." He replied, walking away.

"Your welcome!" She shouted, then walked out with a smile on her face.

* * *

"So Haley, your coming to the party tomorrow nightat Brookes right?" Peyton asked Haley, as her, Haley and Lucas were in the Cafe, Haley wiping down the counters.

"No, why would I? I'm not really Brookes friend..."

"So, I'm inviting you, so your coming alright?" Peyton asked her with begging eyes. "Lucas is going." She added, and Lucas gave a slight shrug.

"I guess..." She answered. And Peyton smirked.

"Good!"

"Oh, and Lucas, I'm going to start tutoring Nathan, I hope you don't mind..." Haley started.

"Ahha, I was thinking of a sarcastic, yet humorously cute way of asking why his number was on your hand, But you beat me to it" He laughed.

"Oh! Your tutoring Nathan? He is an ass! Well actually, maybe not you, your not having sex with him." She added.

"I'm guessing you and Nathan are over?" Lucas asked smirking.

"Yeah, way over. I'm done with him treating me like shit."

"Well that's good. And Haley, I don't mind, but... If he does anything, Ass-y Like, Tell me okay?"Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I could handle it myself, but okay!" She smirked.

How little did she know.

* * *

**Don't worry, They will be together... Okay, Review!**


End file.
